Primus Again
Story John, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are all hanging out at Mr. Smoothy, drinking their smoothies. John: Ugg. School starts in a few weeks. Gwen: You say that like it’s a bad thing. John: Yeah. That means less hero time. Julie: Relax. It’s not like it’s the end of it. John: True. (John then hears beeping, and he reaches to his pocket, pulling out his Plumbers’ badge. Realizing that it wasn’t the source, he puts it on the table, going back into his pockets. He pulls out his cell phone, and puts it on the table. He stands up, and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a black tape recorder. He presses a button on it.) Sunder, been a while. Sunder: Save it. I need your help. John: That’s weird. You never ask for my help. Sunder: Just listen. Incursions somehow managed to find Primus. John: What? I thought Azmuth cloaked that planet with more security measures than sanely possible. Sunder: Either way, Azmuth asked me to handle the situation, and I need help. John: Why do the Incursions want Primus? Sunder: Their home planet was destroyed long ago, so they roam through space. Finding an uninhabited planet like Primus is a dream come true for them. John: Give me a location, and we’ll be there as soon as possible. Sunder: I’ll send them now. (Hangs up.) John: Well, let’s go. Julie: Can I go with you guys? John: No. It’s way too dangerous. Julie: Come on. You need my piece of the Omnitrix. Gwen: You know you’re going to lose, John. Just let her come. John: (sighs) Fine. We’ve got to move. End Scene Kevin’s ship lands on Primus, and they disembark. Kevin: Whoa. This is Primus? John: Pretty cool, isn’t it? My favorite part is the green lava. Gwen: It’s almost a nature preserve. (Suddenly, an Incursion greeting party appears, and fires their blasters at them. Gwen raises a mana shield.) Ug! Already? John: They don’t mess around. Hold that shield. We’ll take to the air. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! (Kevin and Julie slap down their Omnitrix, Julie turning into Stinkfly.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Stinkfly: Why do you guys shout the name? Gwen: They think it’s cool. Stinkfly takes to the air, dodging the laser blasts. Ghostfreak and Big Chill turn intangible, phasing through the mana shield and flying at the Incursions. Ghostfreak punches an Incursion, while Big Chill uses his freeze breath, freezing some of the Incursions. Stinkfly flies in close, and uses her blade tail to slice through their blasters. The Incursions start gagging when Stinkfly gets close, allowing her to strike. The Incursions break their frozen comrades free, and they retreat. Stinkfly: They reacted weird. Do I smell that bad? Ghostfreak: Uh, no. Of course not. Big Chill: Do you not have a nose or something? (The three revert) John: Let’s go! We can follow them to their ship. (The four run off, following the Incursions.) End Scene They go through the forest, losing the Incursions. Kevin: Can you not track them or something? Gwen: No. I lost them. (Suddenly, a shadow appears over them. They look up, when they see Sunder coming down on his glider. He lands, and the glider goes into his boots.) Julie: Sunder. (Gasps) Your arm. Sunder: Eh, I barely notice it anymore. John: So weird of you to call for my help. Sunder: Yes. Well, I did have Eunice’s help, but once she was captured, I figured I’d need to get some help to rescue her and negotiate. And I remembered the last time you negotiated with them. John: Eunice can handle herself. Our main focus is to find the Incursion leader, and have him call the retreat. If we’re lucky, it’s Sang-Froid. Julie: Wait, who’s Eunice? (Everyone becomes silent, until Sunder responds.) Sunder: Assistant to Azmuth. Now, let’s hurry. End Scene They arrive at a clearing, and see an entire army of Incursions outside their ship, all prepared for battle. Kevin: Those soldiers who escaped must’ve warned them that we were coming. Sunder: How do you want to approach this, John? John: Hit them hard, hit them fast. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! Sunder: That’s new. Kevin: That’s nothing. It’s time to go Way Big on these guys. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt? Okay. I can roll with this. Ultimate Humungousaur: You hate it when I use that joke. Cannonbolt: Well, what can I say? (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Gwen: With those numbers, I guess there isn’t another choice. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Armodrillo. Hits Omnitrix again, turning into Ultimate Armodrillo.) Julie: So these are the Ultimate forms you guys were talking about. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Terraspin. She then hits it again, turning into Ultimate Terraspin.) Sunder: What the heck happened to all of you? Ultimate Humungousaur: Long story. Now, let’s go. Ultimate Humungousaur raises his arms, and fires bone fragment missiles into the crowd of the Incursions. They are hit, and the explosion scatters them greatly. He then charges down the hill, knocking Incursions out of the way. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls down the hill, and the Incursions move out of the way, firing their blasters at them. Ultimate Armodrillo turns into her drill form, and flies towards the Incursions. They try firing at her, but were unsuccessful. Ultimate Terraspin pulls into her shell, and flies towards the Incursions, spikes coming out of her shell. She flies past them. Sunder rides his glider from above, firing his automatic blaster at the Incursions. There is chaos in their numbers, and the gang regroups at the ship, the four of them reverting. John: Okay. We’ll split up. Kevin, Gwen, you head one way, check for Eunice as you go. The rest of us will head the other direction. If we don’t find Eunice on the way, we’ll find her after our negotiations. Gwen: Got it. Let’s go. (Gwen and Kevin run off.) John, Julie and Sunder are running down the hall, when Incursions appear, firing at them. The three hide around a corner. John: Figures that we have to fight again. Julie: Come on already. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. She goes around the corner, firing crystal shards at the Incursions.) Diamondhead: Bring it on! (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Articguana: Chillax, Julie. It’s not like they’re going anywhere. Articguana fires his freeze breath, freezing the Incursions. Diamondhead charges forward, punching the ice, breaking it. The three charge through the Incursions, and the Incursions recover and follow. They fire at them, and Sunder stops, firing back. Diamondhead and Articguana continue down the hall, when they suddenly revert. John: No, not now! (They are then surrounded by Incursions, with their blasters raised.) Incursion: You’re coming with us. Julie: Yeah, right. (Slaps down Omnitrix, but nothing happens.) John: It needs time to recharge. Julie: Seriously!? (The Incursions move closer, when Eunice appears, kicking an Incursion in the head. The Incursions turn to fire at her, and she dodges at an incredible speed. She goes through, knocking out every Incursion there.) John: Eunice! You alright? Eunice: Fine. What are you doing here? John: Sunder called, asking for help. Eunice: Sunder called you to help rescue me? John: No, but he knew that he couldn’t break through the Incursions by himself. There must be hundreds of them. Eunice: The Incursions have large warships, so those numbers are easily plausible. Julie: Uh, guys? (John and Eunice turn to look at her.) Are you done playing catch up, or can we get going? John: Right. Let’s go. They run down the hallway, and arrive at the bridge. There, was the Head Incursion, who was incredibly buff. Eunice: That guy’s too muscular for Incursion standards. Incursion: I am Jorgen Von Strangle, strongest Incursion in the galaxy. And soon, I will be Incursion hero for finding new home planet. John: Well, Jorgen. I’m going to explain this once. I am John Smith, savior of the Universe. If you don’t want your butt kicked, you’ll leave this planet, now. Jorgen: Ha! You puny person think you can order me? Eliminate them! (The doors open, and an army of Incursions come out, raising their blasters. Then, a sonic howl echoes through the room, distorting them. John turns, and sees Wolf Bane, NRG, and Sunder.) John: Guys! Sunder: Thanks for leaving me behind. John: Eh. You were fine. Wolf Bane: Whoa! Is that an Incursion? He’s muscular. NRG: Can we finish this already? John: Alright. I’ve got the big guy. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Julie: You’re not going in there alone. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ JORGEN VON STRANGLE, STRONGEST INCURSION IN THE GALAXY! YOU ARE HOPELESSLY OUTMATCHED, AND YOU COULDN’T EVEN BEAT A MATCH IN A FIGHT! NRG: That made more sense than anything John says as Rath. Wolf Bane: Jorgen Von Strangle? That sounds vaguely familiar. The Incursions open fire at them. Sunder pulls out his blaster, firing at the Incursions. Wolf Bane charges through, swatting Incursions away, using sonic howls to knock them away. NRG fires radiation beams, wiping out several Incursions. Rath is pounding on Incursions that get in his way. Eunice charges through, knocking Incursions away. Shocksquatch raises his hands, firing lightning and taking out the Incursions. In a matter of moments, all the Incursion soldiers were down. Jorgen: Bah! If one wants something done, one must do it himself. Shocksquatch: Agreed. I challenge you, one on one. I win, and you leave. Jorgen: Agreed. Tell warriors to stand down. Shocksquatch: Stand down guys, I’ve got this. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ JOHN SMITH! YOU CAN’T TELL THE RATH NOT TO FIGHT! THE RATH WILL FIGHT WHOEVER THE RATH WANTS TO FIGHT! NRG: Julie! Let’s let him handle it. Rath: URAGGH! FINE! BUT YOU BETTER WIN! (NRG, Wolf Bane, and Rath revert.) Shocksquatch: Let’s do this. Shocksquatch and Jorgen charge forward, their fists colliding. Shocksquatch’s fist was charged with lightning, and he sends Jorgen flying back. Shocksquatch charges in quickly, landing several lightning charged punches. Jorgen grabs the fist, and jumps and kicks Shocksquatch in the head. Shocksquatch stumbles back, and Jorgen charges in again. Shocksquatch jumps, and comes crashing down onto Jorgen, flattening him into the ground, defeating him. Shocksquatch: Now, you leave. Now. End Scene John, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Sunder and Eunice watch as the Incursion ship leaves the planet. Julie: What happens now? Eunice: I’ll tell Azmuth that the situation has been handled. He’ll move the planet again, so they can never come back. (Turns to John.) Thanks for your help, John. It wouldn’t have been as simple without you. (She then gives John a kiss on the cheek. Julie is obviously jealous.) Sunder: I guess I have to thank you as well. John: No problem. And now, you owe me. Sunder: And when you call it in, it’s going to be something that I’d rather avoid. John: I trust you for the big jobs. Sunder: Yeah, well, take care of yourself. (John’s group gets back on Kevin’s ship, and they leave.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Sunder *Eunice Villains *Incursions **Jorgen Von Strangle Aliens By John *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance by John) *Articguana *Shocksquatch By Kevin *Big Chill *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wolf Bane By Gwen *Armodrillo *Ultimate Armodrillo *NRG By Julie *Stinkfly *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin *Diamondhead *Rath Trivia *John has 7 revealed alien forms. Gwen has 8 revealed, Kevin has 7 of his original 10 used and 8 revealed, and Julie has 6 revealed. *This episode continues the gag that Kevin can't turn into Way Big. *Jorgen Von Strangle is named after the "toughest fairy in the universe" from Fairly Odd Parents. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc